User blog:Mfaizsyahmi/New Antics
There have been many developments to the wiki in the past few months, as an effort to enhance viewer's experience and interactions to the wiki. I am glad to have played an influential part in this. Let us recap and summarize the developments done to the wiki, in case you have not noticed: Polls With this enabled anyone can add a poll to any page! This has already been implemented in the form of a general poll to rate the wiki (see right) but the possibility doesn't end there! You can, for example, add polls to your unterganger page and gather ratings on your parodies. Featured Content The featured content system has been implemented in many wikis, and it's finally time to have our own! The aim of this is to highlight interesting articles, funny images, and famous videos in a weekly/monthly basis. In theory, anyone can suggest articles to be featured by discussing in the talk page. Alas, we are yet to receive any suggestions. Don't blame me if the featured content system becomes a one-man show! :D Top 10 lists Slightly better than polls, it allows anyone to participate in adding more options (whereas the poll optionss, once created, cannot be changed.) Tutorials Its a never-ending question: "How do I make a Downfall parody?" It's quite surprising that even nytimes has an article on making one, while the general unterganging commmunity doesn't have a definite tutorial on making one, apart from forum discussions, which tends to get repetitive. Thus come the tutorials, where experienced Untergangers can share their knowledge on using the variety of video editors, and later questions can be directed here. Achievements Get badges for contributing to the wiki! Dangling a carrot in front of the donkey is actually working, the wiki did receive more contributions. This creates the sence of achievements that are acknowledged and appreciated. Let's race to the top of the leaderboards then! :D Chat We had previously enabled the wiki's own chat, but receptions are lacking. These early attempts to have Untergangers discuss in real time is somewhat fragmented, the wiki's and forum's chat are incompatible, difficult and lagging. Then comes the Unterganger's Chat! Thanks to its embedded nature, and a successful case study on another wiki the chat system across all current unterganging sites (and future ones) are now unified. It's now one chatroom for one community. Thanks to Fegelein Hitler Parodies who made this possible! :D EDIT: The Main Page The first time I came to the wiki the front page is essentially the same layout as the Lemony Snicketts wiki, unsurprising as the last editor of the main page is a fan of it (you shall know him soon enough!) Then I begin to add my ideas to it--some was inspired by a few wikis that i've been, some arguably wholly mine. *Sliders inspired by the Counter-Strike Wiki. *New page / recent changes / blog post column to the right is probably my idea, I don't remember any wikis having this. *Helping Out was expanded to include text from the community portal and later the about tab and Did You Know tab (almost all inspired by CS wiki, I can't remember where the idea from the Did You Know section came from.) *Main categories inspired by Half-Life Wiki (many other wikis also have this in one form or another) *Featured content (also inspired by various other wikis sporting it, the idea to include one though comes from Mabus.) Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki-related posts